


Up To No Good

by littlemsterious



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Crossover, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Helluva Boss - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can not express how much i Do Not Like Dumbledore, Inspired by Shrek (Movies), James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, it’s weird but trust me, nonbinary author, prompts, what’s canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsterious/pseuds/littlemsterious
Summary: Prompts and ideas in regard to Harry Potter. Any and all prompts are open for the taking. I just ask that you let me know so I can read them and also link it with the prompt so that others can read it too. (or if you know of a fic similar.)I might write any of these but odds are, I won't. Which is why I'm writing prompts instead.The level of detail in these entirely varies, and I might add more to some of them later. Some of these are loose ideas and others have parts written. Which can be used or ignored if you decide to use the prompt.Some of these are weird, but this is fanfiction so whatever.If you've got a prompt you'd like to share, I'd probably be cool with that.
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913443
Kudos: 6





	1. Enby Hari (aka my previous attempt at writing an actual fic)

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably be some edits to some chapters later as i think of more ideas, just a heads up.

Prologue  
Harry Potter was dead. The Potters knew that. Everyone did. They mourned like any family would, but couldn’t wallow in it. They had another son. Harry’s twin, Charlie, was still alive. They had to focus on him. Make sure he was ok. They didn’t have time to grieve. after all, the boy-who-lived needs a lot of attention to make sure he’s raised right.  
Dumbledore chuckled. He placed the bundle on the door step. Harry potter couldn’t stick around. He was dark, and would have to die. A horcrux was not a simple thing. Here he would be raised and when Dumbledore needed him to die, he would be a malleable puppet. A perfect martyr. Willing to do anything to be loved.

Vernon Dursley took one look at the baby on his doorstep and called the police. He explained that the baby had been there when he went to fetch the paper, that they couldn’t care for it, that they had their own to worry about.  
the baby was taken into the system and within a month was adopted by a Mr. and Mrs. Williams, who couldn’t have kids of their own. Harry was their second, and by no means their last. they loved every kid they took in and when harry's accidental magic started acting up, they did what they could to help him control it.  
at eleven years old, he got no letter, intercepted by Dumbledore, thinking Harry was still at the Dursley’s.  
at fourteen Harry became Hari, and he became they.  
at fifteen their life changed forever.

Chapter One  
it was meant to be a quiet, simple trip to Diagon alley. nothing more. buy the school books for that year, get new robes, all starting off with a trip to Gringotts to pick up some money. but while they were there, they hit a bump. Charlie was supposed to receive the heirship ring for the potter house. a ring that, traditionally, goes to the oldest child in the family. when the ring didn’t accept him though, they had to start asking questions. the only kid they had that was older than Charlie, was dead. right?  
a quick inheritance test on Charlie shined an eerie light.

Twin Bond: Harry James Potter [Hari Jem Williams] (active)

James shook his head, confused. “That can’t be right. A twin bond dies when the twin does.”

“yes. am i right to assume you’re under the impression your son is dead?” the goblin said drily.

“under the impress— WE BURIED HIM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNDER THE IMPRESSION?”

“James, honey, don’t raise your voice.” Lily grabbed his hand.

“right, yes, I’m sorry. what exactly does this mean, if the twin bond is active?”

“It means that whoever or whatever you buried was not your son. Did you see the body?”

“I don’t remember, it was a hard day, a hard couple years really. I-“

“No.” Lily cut in. “Dumbledore said the body was to mangled to see. That it would only make everything worse.”

“Yeah. yeah that’s right.”

“So, Harry’s alive?” Charlie spoke up, looking hopeful.

“It looks like it.” James paused. “We need to talk to Dumbledore.” He turned to the goblin. “Thank you for your time. if that’s all...”

“yes that is all.” the goblin said, picking up the testing materials. “would you like the test results?”

“yes thank you. it was a pleasure.” James said taking the parchment. the goblin just hummed.

the potter family left the bank with new fervor and a lot of questions for the headmaster.

•••

the headmaster was having a good day when the doors to his office flew open. In walked Severus, Lily and James, followed by young Charlie.

“Oh hello. i wasn’t expecting visitors. it’s always welcome though.”

“Albus,” James said, and Dumbledore’s smile twitched. “I need you to explain this to me.” He slammed a parchment on the desk and pointed to a few words.

Twin Bond: Harry James Potter [Hari Jem Williams] (active)

“My boy, I don’t understand what you ask of me. Charlie had a twin. that’s what a twin bond means. surely the goblins could’ve explained you that.”

“Yeah, I know what a twin bond is. it says it’s active. Which means my son is alive.”

“Well it could’ve been a mistake. personally, I don’t trust goblins.”

“stop playing games old man. what happened. to Harry.”

“James, my boy, you have to understand—“

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” James began pacing. “Ha. You’re kidding.”

“My boy, he was dark.”

“He was a baby.” Lily spoke up. “There’s no way to know that.”

“My Dear, trust me. It’s better this way.”

James turned to glare at the old man. “But we can’t trust you now Albus. You lied. For years you’ve lied.” He walks back up to the desk.

“Now where is my son.”

•••  
“The Dursleys, James. He left our baby boy with the Dursleys.”

“I know Lily. I know. But we’re going to go get him. We’ll fix this.”

They stopped walking when they reached the mailbox with the number four on it.

“Ready?” He asked?

“No. Not at all” Lily said before walking up the drive.

The door opened to a Petunia Dursley that neither of them really recognized.

She looked at them and sputtered. “You?”

“HI Tuney.”

“You’re dead.”

“I’m- No. There’s been an issue. I’m sorry. We were told you had our son.”

“No. I-“ She sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“We couldn’t take care of him. We’d just had our own and we just couldn’t afford another. Last I heard he got adopted.”

“Oh my god.” Lily looked despondent.  
“Is there any other information you could give us?”

“No. Now get out, I don’t want the neighbors seeing you.”

“Bye tuney.” Lily and James turned to go.

“Yes, yes goodbye.” Petunia looked around before slamming the door.

•••  
Mariah Williams was a simple woman. She took care of her family, working as a nurse at an urgent care not ten minutes from home, and married to an accountant. Both of them knew they wanted kids and when they couldn’t have their own, they didn’t lose hope. they knew there were plenty of kids who could be adopted and were happy to do so. the first was Sam when he was eight. then Harry when he was two. followed by Margaret when she was five. then Antoine when he was fourteen.

She knew it would be harder, taking kids out of the system, kids who’d been through more than ordinary kids. But she was willing to put in the effort and while it had been hard, it was worth it. She loved her family with all her heart and wouldn’t trade them for the world.

So when someone came to the door claiming they knew her kid’s parents, she didn’t know what to do. Especially considering she’d been told they were dead.

“I’m sorry, how would you even know that.”

“It’s a long story,” the man who introduced himself as Remus Lupin said, “But we were able to find a record that said so.”

“We?”

“His parents, and I.”

“And where are they now?”

“They stayed home. I was worried they’d do something rash if they came. I know he’s happy and settled and might not want to meet them. Not to mention, they’d might try to take him home without thinking to much. We’d been told he was dead.”

“Uh-huh. And, uh, what are his parents named?”

“James and Lily Potter.” She nodded.

“And why did they- you said they thought he was dead? Why would they think that? How did they realize he wasn’t?”

“Thats where things get complicated.” He glanced around nervously. “I can’t explain here.”

“That’s reassuring.”

“I know, I know. I sound sketchy, and if I were you I’d close and lock the door. But if you give me ten minutes of your time, I think I can convince you.”

she sighed and opened the door to let him in. “Would you like a cup of tea?”

“If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Wouldn’t ask if it was.” She muttered before closing the door.

Mariah Williams listened as Remus Lupin told her everything. Or, at least it seemed like everything. He explained magic, the statute of secrecy, Gringotts, the lordships, the heirships, Dumbledore. It was clearly unrehearsed, as with everything he added he realized there was more background information he missed. They’d been sitting in the living room for an hour. Their tea hardly touched and growing cold.

She’d been convinced for some time now, but was curious about this whole other world her kid apparently had been kept out of. As soon as he mentioned magic, she knew. Hari had always been able to do things she couldn’t explain. Her and her husband had found anything they could to explain and help. It made sense now why there was so little information knowing that the “wizarding world”, as Mr. Lupin called it, kept everything under wraps.

In the end they’d taught them regulation, through breathing and meditation, and they slowly gained control of their gift.

Mr. Lupin paused his rambling. “Is any of this making sense? Merlin, I probably sound like a mad man.”

“No I understand. Besides, Hari's always been different. It’s not as strange as it may seem.”

Lupin sighed. Suddenly the front door opened. In walked her husband and two oldest. Including Hari.

* * *

* * *

So i actually tried writing this idea but i don’t know where to take it. It’s a pretty common problem for me. But there is actually two chapters of this idea written if you’re interested. I love chapter one and hate chapter two. Chapter one gives a much better summary than what i have here. [Not what was expected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352658)  
So, dumbledore dropped harry off at the dursley’s and vernon immediately calls CPS or whatever the UK version of CPS is. Harry is taken and adopted.   
I was going to skip this detail and make it optional but it turned out important for the story. James and Lily aren’t dead (for some reason, who cares) and have another son, harry’s younger twin. They, and dumbledore think that the second son is the BWL, and maybe he is, it could go either way.   
(ok so this can go one of two ways. I had it so harry may or may not have been the BWL (i hadn’t decided) but he was older, so when the younger twin, who thinks his older sibling is dead tries to get an inheritance test, it says harry’s alive. This way harry being the BWL doesn’t actually matter. The other way harry could be the younger or older twin doesn’t matter, but he has to be the BWL because it’s Voldemort who tells them that no this is not the kid I tried to kill, I can tell with my magic. (similar to the opening of this fic here: [Son Of Thor And Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323961)  
by [ILoveSlash1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSlash1996/pseuds/ILoveSlash1996) )  
Harry grows up, in his loving adopted family and dumbledore blocks his hogwarts letter, thinking he still lives with the dursley’s.   
Harry is a feminine nonbinary who wears makeup, has hair partially died green (see attached image (of a coloring page i did out of laziness) and goes by Hari not Harry. (it’s an indian name.) (also harry’s indian because i like that trope) (you could cut that if you really wanted to)  
After hari’s birth parents find them again they (somehow) convince them to go to hogwarts and they gets into ravenclaw. (I had this joke about when hari get’s sorted, they ask the hat to put them in the green or blue one because red or yellow would clash with their LookTM). And basically they flirt with almost everyone and is smart and creative and pisses off their brother who is the gryffindor golden boy and doesn’t understand his sibling at all. Also Dumbledore and the weasley’s are as confused as the potter’s.

[My coloring page of Hari](https://www.reddit.com/user/littlemsterious/comments/jfrbrc/placeholder/?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3)


	2. Shrek. please, just, trust me, okay?

I... I wouldn't know what to write for a start. This is gloriously stupid okay?

  
Harry potter characters following the basic plot of the first two shrek movies.  
Harry is fiona. Draco is shrek.  
Donkey, The dragon and fuckwad could be anyone.  
I figured the dragon could be either the dursley’s or Voldemort. Fuckwad could also be Voldemort (which would make sense as to why draco is bringing harry there)  
Lily and james are the king and queen  
Fairy godmother is both molly weasley and dumbledore  
Prince charming is ginny

James potter is mad his son married a dark wizard or a slytherin or whatever the same way the dad from shrek is mad fiona married an ogre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude, fuck me this is dumb.


	3. Helluva Boss

TW- If you've never watched Hazbin hotel or helluva boss, it is needed to write this prompt (in my opinion), but both shows are intentionally very offensive, using slurs, drugs, and violence a lot. there is also minor discussion of some stuff like sexual abuse/assault, uxoricide (killing your wife), territorial genocide, and other stuff. The shows do have a reason for the use of these things, namely, they takes place in hell.

tread with caution guys.

* * *

version one

It had been a pretty normal assignment. Some guy’s ex wife who cheated or whatever. They were able to get in and out with relative ease, which was somewhat of an accomplishment. They’d just left the house when they heard something. 

Now the neighborhood they were in was rather normal. Cookie cutter houses all lined up in a row. Nuclear families who gossiped and spied, but took care of themselves and prided themselves on being the same, but better. 

Which made this particular sound very odd. 

The sound was that of a baby crying. The sound was clear, meaning the baby was outside. Why anyone would leave a baby outside in the late fall chill was beyond them. 

Blitzo rolled his eyes as Millie looked at her husband. The three walked a few yards down to find a baby, wrapped up on the front porch of one of the houses.

“The poor thing,” Millie said, picking the bundle up. “Who would leave a baby outside in the cold?”

She started to bounce the baby and it stopped crying. 

“I- uh, I don’t know Mills. That doesn’t make much sense.” Moxie said.

“Well there’s not much we can do, let’s just get back” Blitzo said.

“We can’t just leave him here. He could die” Millie said, offended at the idea.

“It’s not like we can take the baby with up, Mills.”

“ **Actually** ” a voice came from behind them. 

The three turned to see a dark figure they had each only seen once before.

“ **I was rather hoping you would.** ”

“Sir, i, uh, i mean, what?” the shorter imp stuttered

“ **The boy’s name is Harry. And when he grows up, he is to be my master. This house will bring him nothing but pain. I wish better for him. I will not demand it of you. But, if you are so willing, I would ask that you care for him, until he comes of age.** "

Millie looked at her husband. He looked back at her and then to the bundle in her arms. 

“I guess, we could…” he stammered out. 

“Oh, sweetie” Millie says, a smile stretching across her face.

“ **Thank you.** ” The figure faded away.

The three imps watched before turning to head home.

* * *

version two Something was off. Alastor could feel it. He turned and saw a dark figure he had seen only once before. 

“Why hello!” he said cheerfully, despite the dark presence. “Is the something you need, my friend?”

“ **I’d like to ask something of you.** ”

The demon stares, waiting for them to continue.

“ **There is a child. Destined to become my master when he grows older. The life that awaits him now will bring him nothing but pain. I wish better for him. I will not demand it of you. But, if you are so willing, I would ask that you raise him until he comes of age.** ”

“And what exactly do I get out of this.”

The figure sighed. “ **I’ll grant you one favor, whatever you ask, it’s yours.** ”

The demon considered this before nodding his head. “Fair enough. Where can I find this master of yours?” 

* * *

Aight, this one’s a bit weird stick with me. So there are quite a few fics that decide harry is the master of death because death said so and not because of some stupid mcguffins. And some of those have death take harry away from the dursleys and have him raised by someone else. 

Following that, Because death said so, and because it’s death, harry is raised in hell by characters from hazbin hotel/helluva boss. Probably Millie and Moxi because their job gives them access to the living world and they seem like the only ones with the ability to raise a child. Alastor might be able to as well, it’s more of a question of would he.(he might find the yearly bullshit entertaining.) Really any characters from either show as long as you can make it make some sense but I personally would go with Millie and Moxi or Alastor.

i would like to see him interact with angel dust maybe at some point but that's just because i love angel dust, not to serve the story.

But yeah, harry is raised by demons, who can and will get away with murder, and don’t take bullshit.   
Dumbledore and Voldemort won’t know what hit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, I really love this idea and really want to read it. i came up with it and got so hyped and then remembered it doesn't exist (i checked) and i got the sad.
> 
> It's late and I wanted to add more to the second story here but I am lazy so yeah.


	4. Umbrella Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit posted a chapter without actually posting a chapter.

"For whatever bs reason harry becomes a member of the UA. ⇐ probably one of them born on the right day but lily said no and petunia said yes"

That's what I had written. That's it. 

Ok. So in UA a bunch of kids are born on the same day to women who were not pregnant the day before. that's never explained. what if one of those kids was harry potter. lily would obviously say no you cant have my kid, to reginold. however, petunia would give harry over easily. At least, in my opinion. 

this is written so poorly. idk sorry.

So harry is raised as a member of the Umbrella Academy. Which would cause problems once hogwarts starts calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I've sort of fallen out of Harry Potter atm but i've still got a lot of prompts. So i'll try to keep posting them but they're not gonna be as fleshed out as previous chapters. 
> 
> might come back later with more details.
> 
> if anyone has, like, ideas or thoughts to add on to a prompt, please share. I'll put it in the chapter and credit you. This is meant to be at least a little interactive.


End file.
